


Mass Effect Tumblr Fills

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Gags, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, rope play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Find me on tumblr asmacbeka





	1. Alec x Scott - BDSM + Toys

Scott wailed behind his gag as the thick vibrator was shoved into him again, even harder than before. He whined a garbled version of Alec’s name, sobbing at how hard he was. 

“Sorry, I didn’t get that, what did you say?” Alec asked, tone dripping with smugness. “’Keep going’? ‘More’? Why, Scott, I didn’t know you loved this so much.”

Scott whined desperately, pulling at the rope binding his arms behind his back. It just rubbed at his wrists even more and he couldn’t wait to see the rope burn in the morning. 

Alec pushed the vibrator in deep, the vibrations of it so thorough and so completely bone-deep that Scott was sure he could feel his whole body vibrating in time with it. It was suddenly pulled out and Scott whined even louder than he had before, his hole clenching around nothing, desperate for something inside him. 

The toy slid back into him achingly slowly, turned off but not deep and aimed perfectly for his prostate. The pressure against it made him moan, spit dripping around the gag in his mouth. Then suddenly Alec turned the toy on, right to the highest setting and Scott screamed behind the gag and came. 

Untouched and overstimulated, Scott came onto the sheets underneath him, shaking hard. He felt so weak as the toy was pulled out of him and he sagged into the mattress, gasping raggedly. 

Alec tutted softly, hand reaching underneath him to grab his softening cock. He squeezed it and Scott whined again, muscles twitching with anticipation. 

“Can’t even control yourself, can you, boy?” Alec scoffed. “I told you not to come, boy. Looks like I’ll have to start again. I’ll keep going until you can do as you’re told.”


	2. Scott Ryder - "My eyes, my virgin eyes!"

“My eyes! My virgin eyes!” Scott wailed dramatically as he reached for the button to make the doors slide shut again. 

“ _Scott_!” Sara squealed from inside the armoury where Scott had just caught her making out with Vetra. “You could have knocked!”

“I can’t see! The cargo bay– It’s going– It’s going so dark, Sara, save me, I can’t see!” Scott gasped, falling to his knees. “Cora! Cora, are you there?”

“What are you doing?” Cora asked with her Not Impressed ™ tone. 

“The world is black, Cora, my poor eyes! They’ve been burned out in suffering so the image will forever play in my mind. What cruel God is there that would do this?”

“You’re probably better off asking Suvi about that one.”

“Cora, you could at least play along,” Scott said, opening his eyes to frown at her. “Liam would play along.”

“What were you even doing?” Cora asked, raising an eyebrow at him from her datapad.

“My sister is making out with her girlfriend on my ship!” Scott said, pointing at the door he’d managed to close. 

“So?”

“’So’? ‘ _So_ ’? Cora I don’t think you understand how grave an issue this is,” Scott scolded in his best Pathfinder voice. 

Cora stared at him for a few long moments, obviously unimpressed. “Scott, we literally found you getting fucked by Gil and Reyes in the Nomad. Which is in the middle of the cargo bay. Right there.”

“ _Details_ , Cora,” Scott sighed exasperatedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
